The Benefit Or Disadvantage Of Time Travel
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Their world lacked the ability to reproduce as their women could not get pregnant and their men were few and far between. With Fuery's invention, they would be granted to travel back in time to a society much like ours. (The first two chapters were initially connected one shots in Pick A Number.)
1. Chapter 1

Society had gotten bleak.

Women had lost the ability to reproduce, and most men were dead.

Olivier paced the floor of her office, and debated whether to fund a Kain Fuery's research on time travel.

A young woman ran in to the room.

"May, don't run in to my office without my permission." Olivier scolded the twenty-three-year old woman.

"Sorry, Mom. I mean Mother, er Fuhrer Armstrong." May attempted to apologize to her adoptive mother.

"What do you think about going to the past?" Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong asked May.

"It sounds cool was my first thought, but then I realized that it could erase us from existence." May had put a lot of thought in to her answer as she had become known for in their research and military run government.

Olivier agreed with May's reasoning.

The Fuhrer went towards Kain Fuery's office to inform him that she wouldn't fund the research anymore, but he was allowed to work on it if he had enough money to afford it, and it wasn't considered a military project.


	2. Chapter 2

May wandered idly through the halls like she normally did when she wasn't working.

Her still somewhat small form collided in to a hard, masculine chest, making her eyes widen to the size of saucers. There weren't many men left!

She lifted her head up, and mumbled a quick apology.

The man had somewhat messy, black hair; he was tall with an obviously muscular physique.

"Hello." He had a charming voice, and a wonderful smile.

"Hi!" May squeaked out.

"Have you heard about Fuery's theories on time travel?" He asked in his alluring voice.

"Yep. Are you him?" May answered.

"Nope. I wish that I was though." He answered.

"But you're pretty amazing! What's your name?" Dang it! They didn't teach her how to talk to a man in school!

He chuckled and answered, "Roy Mustang. What's yours?"

May noticed that his laugh was as delightful as his voice; that was very delightful.

"May Chang, but everyone knows me as May Armstrong." She answered nervously, and thought back to her adoptive mother, Olivier.

"Oh, you're that amazing soldier and researcher, aren't you?" He asked, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I wouldn't quite say that." May muttered, humbly.


	3. Chapter 3

May could scarcely believe the news!

Fuery had successfully made a time traveling machine without the government's funding though May was vastly curious and really wanted to see it, she did not want to go through and experience all of the potential repercussions of such a machine.

Her mind played tricks on her though as what if she could somehow find a man that would love her and have kids?  
It was such a bizarre concept for the young woman as she had never been able to even dream of such an event due to the fact that she was physically incapable of doing so.

May was not ignorant however to the truth of her situation even if she did go and fell in love with said fictional man, she couldn't bring him back to her time without screwing up something in the past.

If she wanted to have kids, she still couldn't, and her society would still undeniably vanish once her generation died out as no one could have kids right now.

Her mind raced like she had grown used to with ideas of how to potentially solve the problem with this invention of how to save their kind.

If they had their few men get women from the past pregnant and bring the kids back and set the kids up together they could have children with each other potentially in the future with only a few repercussions from doing so, but what about when they are all related and kids would once again become impossible in a different way?

She stared at her bedroom wall; they could try to kidnap other children and babies, but that would severely screw up the past and modify the future unless the babies were already on their death beds.

Then there might be no guarantee in saving the children; how would they stop that issue then?

Their technology might not have improved as much as they previously thought though it still may have.

What if mothers could just set their babies up for these invaders' adoptions?

It would still screw up the space and time continuum and lead to a vastly different future and past.

What if instead they stopped their problem right when it began allowing women to still get pregnant, but would that stop May and Olivier and the rest from existing?

The young woman found herself vastly unsure of what to do in this situation even after these past hours here in her room; should she try to stop Fuery or go along with it?


End file.
